bloodlines
by salem94
Summary: Few months after the sacrifice Elena starts showing changes; her friends thought it was grief but what if the changes were supernatural? What if Things were to get a whole lot worse for the last living Petrova doppelganger? Would her one true love save or betray her and Would aligns shift and friends become foes?


Chapter one: the guilt

Dear diary

It's been a couple of months since me and Jer lost the last parent figures we had. I can't help but feel like a murderer every time I look at Jeremy, how dare I take his family from him one by one. I feel disgust reflected by at me every damn time I look at a mirror. why does god punish him for my curse, I ask myself every morning when I wake up and not find Jenna running around in the kitchen trying to get us ready for school even though we are in high school, ha I wish I had died with her but when I think of Jer and how utterly alone he would be I promise myself to never think of such things. So I promise to bring Jenna back to Jeremy. I will not rest till I bring her back one way or another.

'Elena let's get going, I have some stuff I have to do before class start' Jeremy said coolly and walked back to his room to collect his bag, oh hell she thought it was truly Monday and she has to go see ms bitch at meaning Rebecca. Sighing heavily 'Ugh Jer do you really have to go in this early, I don't want to see bleached she devil'. Meaning Rebecca

She felt chilly 'you know you can always go on a road trip with me all you have to do is ask' he said. Rolling his eyes Rick tossed the dish towel at him.

'What the hell man, I just fixed my hair' making her smile. It was like Damon to complain about such things. 'Don't you have a bottle of bourbon or whatever to keep you busy '. Since Jenna died he's been like their alarm coming in and his excuse are always 'what, I came in to talk to Rick 'be she knows it's to see if she's doing any better.

**School**

'Elena, where you been, I haven't seen you since like Friday '

'Sorry Cara I had lots to do. Apparently being the oldest mean you have to do laundry and clean the house' lame right, but she can't afford to be the carefree Elena anymore. Caroline seemed to buy it oddly enough.

'Ooh, what a way to spend the weekend, lol' as her phone buzzed she excused herself.

'Did you find me anything useful?'

'I think I did, but it's a long shot Elena thinks about what you're doing because you might cost Jeremy his sister. 'But she can't think of that and who cares if she dies as long as she brings Jenna back to life right. Her life had been nothing but a poison in the Gilbert family, killing them one by one. If bringing Jenna means dying so be it.

'I have to go, I'll call you soon' she hanged taking a deep breath.

**The grill**

'Hey Stephen' Caroline smiled seating besides him.

'Hello to you to Barbie' Damon smirked.

'Where the hell did you come from' he truly had startled her. Leave it to Damon to be creepy

'Wouldn't you like to know? And what is little Gilbert doing with witchy' Stephen and Caroline turn to look at Jeremy and bonnie.

'It's called dating Damon. You should try it sometime' Stephen mocked,

'You mean like you do with Elena now a days. 'Damon fired back at him. It had been weird between Elena and Stephen to anyone who knew them. They used to be inseparable.

'I'm giving her space so she can figure things out, she's been through enough'

'Thought bf's & gf's were supposed to be there for each other blah, blah crap, have you seen her lately. She looks like a ghost' he was right she has lost weight and her face looks pale, her eyes exhausted covered with dark circles.

'She is grieving Damon. You should have seen her when her parents died' interrupted Caroline.

'You think it's best to leave her alone at times like this'

From a near distance Elijah was listening in on them. he winced when Damon mentioned she'd lost weight, it'd been months but if what they say is true she is like the way he saw her at Jenna's and john's funeral. He couldn't face her that day, how could he? He had failed her when she had trusted him with her life. He'd avoided her sight because of the shame he felt every time someone says her name, every time he thought of her expressive eyes judging him for the monster he is.

'What seems the matter brother?' Klaus had interrupted his trailing thoughts maybe for the best.

'Nicklaus? I assumed you'd left town, what are you still doing here?'

Giving his famous one side smile, he spoke 'why tired of your little brother's company Elijah? '

Elijah new there is nothing keeping Klaus in town unless he …

'Relax brother, I want nothing from my doppelganger yet, the werewolves in town seem to vanish and I can't make hybrids or use her blood without them. Tell me brother did you have anything to do with it?'

'I have no time for your silly games Nicklaus, eh ... 'before he could finish Rebecca jumped in

'God, you people need life, don't you have anything better to talk about that that bloody twig'

It always annoyed her how much attention everyone gives that girl. Klaus looked with a raised eye brows at her

'That bloody twig is more important at the moment sister, and I'm hoping you haven't done anything to her.' He said with a voice that held a threat

'I don't have to do anything, she is doing it herself. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say she's desiccating' she laughed

'There is a serious need for a talk then' he said walking to the booth where Stephen and Caroline sat near Damon

'Here comes the devil' voiced Damon when he saw Klaus walking in their direction.

'Ugh what the hell do you want now?' she screamed at him eyes filled with disgust,

'Easy love, I simply came here to ask you for a drink' If she didn't know who he was she'd have jumped to join him for a drink or more.

'Cut the crap, we know you came here to threaten us into force feeding your blood supply with your or else'

'Then why aren't you lover boys? I heard she looks like a ghost'

'Jesus Klaus, she just lost her entire family, give the girl a damn break' Stephen spoke out.

'Yeah, at least have that much of decency. You ripped out Jenna's heart right in front of her. Her father died without her having one god damn normal father daughter conversation to him '

With a face letting no emotions out 'why should I care, in fact she's lucky I had spared little Gilbert for her' that bastard, he had the audacity to joke at a time like this.

'You son of a bitch don't you dare say a single word. Who the hell are you to decide who lives and who dies? She was afraid of this. She didn't hesitate to die willingly at your hands, so you don't do what you did to Katharine. She didn't even fight she trusted your bloody brother to keep her family safe 'he yelled

'Do you have any idea what you and your brother did to her? You took Jenna away from her. What's worse is that she trusted Elijah, who used her to be on your good side once again , she said he wouldn't break his word if she died willingly' choked back Caroline

'You know what she said at the funeral? She said she wishes that I hadn't pulled her out of that bridge; that way she wouldn't feel like a murderer. Looking like Katharine was supposed to be her curse yet her family had to pay for it because I pulled her out of that bridge'

'Let's go Stephen a Basted child who daggers his siblings isn't capable of understanding Elena's compassion' Caroline answered looking at Klaus then at Elijah with dead eyes before getting up to leave.

But Damon couldn't without saying' oh and Elijah, I guess you broke your word to her because she didn't spread her thighs for you like Katharine did the day she met you' they walked off leaving two shocked Mikaelson siblings and one very humiliated Elijah

'


End file.
